Promesa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu no pensaba que las bodas fueran importantes, pero lo eran para Lucy.


Por qué Fairy tail tenía que terminar, amaba esa serie más de lo que quiero a la mayoría de personas que conozco.

Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Lo que me pertenece es el dolor que dejo al terminar.

 **Promesa**

Natsu era un idiota, eso lo sabía Lucy desde el primer día que se conocieron. Pero no un idiota que uno detesta, sino un idiota adorable con un corazón demasiado grande. Eso fue lo que la enamoro al final de cuentas, esa sincera preocupación por sus amigos, incluida ella. Sus llamas de pasión al luchar por salir victoriosos, esa sonrisa cálida que tenía para ella y como siempre parecía cuidarla de forma especial.

Las aventuras juntos no hicieron más que unirlos de forma especial, no creía mucho en el destino, pero sentía que había algo especial entre ellos.

No fue de extrañar entonces un día que Natsu la besara en medio de una gran batalla, diciendo que la amaba y que todos sus amigos quedaran incrédulos. Ese momento fue ardiente, emocionante y totalmente inapropiado por la batalla, pero era Natsu de quien hablaban.

La relación después, las malas citas como las buenas, risas entre el grupo y los celos del dragón de fuego, eran algo de su día a día.

No es como si hubiera cambiado algo en su relación de amigos, a parte de los besos y momentos fogosos entre ambos, todo era como de costumbre. Aventuras juntos, descansar entre ambos y muchos momentos junto a sus demás amigos que nunca cambiaria.

A veces no era fácil, ahora que ella era escritora reconocida, no siempre podía salir. Aun así Natsu parecía apoyarle siempre, algo que siempre le agradecería.

Luego Gajeel y Levy se casaron, una boda simple para los estándares de Fairy tail, pero que logro terminar sin muchos incidentes o luchas de sus amigos.

Fue ese momento, donde Juvia se volvió donde Gray al tiempo que Natsu se volvía a ella.

—¡CASEMONOS!—gritaron el mago de agua y el de fuego.

Tanto Gray como ella, resignados, aceptaron a su forma.

La boda de Gray fue antes que la de Natsu, algo que su compañero no logro superar en una semana, pero eso debido a que por una misión urgente, la boda de ellos dos tuvo que posponerse, algo que Juvia no importo e hizo de todas formas.

Por lo cual si bien no fueron los primeros en esa fiebre de bodas.

La suya fue…especial.

Si con especial era Natsu destruyendo media iglesia, siendo sacados a patadas y terminando de oficiar la ceremonia en medio gremio, con todos más borrachos que de costumbre gracias a Cana. Su vestido milagrosamente quedo intacto, ya que su aura mortal alejo a la mayoría de la pelea.

Natsu quien fue obligado a usar traje, ya no tenía su saco pues había resultado caído en batalla. Pero con los pantalones negros algo humeantes, una camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos y un chaleco negro, lucia demasiado…ardiente. Su bufanda seguía en su cuello y su cabello estaba desordenado para atrás en un intento de verse decente.

Él mago de fuego casi se duerme en media ceremonia, lo que hizo las risas de todos y una patada de su parte.

El beso, los gritos, las risas.

Todo resumido para llegar a la parte en que se inició de nuevo la fiesta después de la boda. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban ahí, no solo los miembros de su gremio, sino que también los de otros gremios y amigos de la capital, algunos bandidos y nuevos amigos.

Lucy se sorprendió cuando en medio del baile, Natsu extendió la mano a ella. Había pensado que se la pasaría tragando comida, antes que fueran a una luna de miel improvisada fuera de la capital. Donde seguramente algo pasaría y se armaría una pelea, como de costumbre con ese chico.

—No pensé que bailaras—dijo con una ceja arriba aceptando la mano.

Tampoco era idiota para desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Hace tiempo tuve una buena instructora—hablo de forma coqueta guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras algunos del gremio estaban bailando, algunos siendo torturados por Erza quien tenía una forma muy extraña de hacer bailar como un trompo. Lucy aprovecho para ver a su hora esposo, sabía que a Natsu eso de etiquetas no le importaba y muchas veces supo con ver sus ojos, el amor que este le profesaba. Aun así había aceptado porque sabía que a ella le gustaba la idea.

Y todos sus amigos lo hacían, el chico no quería quedarse atrás.

—Entonces…estamos casados—hablo ella entre los brazos de Natsu.

Este tenía una sonrisa perpetua en su rostro desde que inicio la ceremonia, aun en medio de las batallas y aun cuando casi se durmió, tenía una mirada más cálida de costumbre.

Ella recordaría ese día sin duda.

—Bueno es la mejor forma de hacer una promesa—explico este encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo vio confundido ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Promesa?—pregunto sintiendo que se perdía algo.

Natsu la hizo girar algo torpe y estirándola de su cuerpo, ambos unidos ahora por una mano y una mirada.

—De que siempre vamos a estar juntos—explico con una mirada cálida.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pensando que ese idiota que la noche anterior había jugado con su sujetador en su cabeza, pudiera decir ahora tales palabras románticas.

Igualmente sonrió.

Porque la promesa que Natsu profesaba en esa acción, era sin duda la más hermosa que alguien le había hecho nunca.

 **Fin**

 _¿Era tan difícil hacer una boda?_

 _Sé que no iba con el estilo de la historia, pero joder me dolió que ni un beso nalu cuando hubieron como seis oportunidades._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
